


You are my one and only

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario thinks Marco is cheating but it turns out Marco has something big planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my one and only

“Lewy please let me in” Mario banged loudly on the hotel room of his team mate. His eyes stung, tears rolled down his pale cheeks. His heart broke.

“Mario? What’s wrong?” Robert pulled open the door and took Mario into his arms and let the smaller body sob into his chest. Robert closed the door behind him and carried Mario over to his bed. “Sweetheart, please tell me”

“I- think- he’s-cheating-on-me” Mario hiccupped after every word and pressed his face back into the warmth of Robert’s toned chest. Robert sighed, he knew exactly what Mario is talking about, he too saw all those instagram posts and had the same fears.

“Do you want me to talk to him Mario?” Mario shook his head and pushed himself even further into the older man’s chest.

“Just hold me-” Mario hiccupped once again “Lewy, please can I stay here with you tonight?” Robert held Mario as tightly as possible and leaned back, so the both of them are laying down.

“Of course you can” Robert pressed a strong kiss to Mario’s temple and continued to rock Mario until his strangled sobs became just a whimper then eventually soft snoring. The fact Mario had cried himself to sleep broke Robert’s heart.

Robert gently lowered Mario’s now sleeping body onto the mattress and pulled the cover over them took Mario’s phone out. Robert flipped through the last couple of messages and found that Marco had ignored every single one of them. Then the pictures of Marco and Auba had appeared on instagram.

Robert pressed call on Mario’s phone. The number rung a couple of times then went straight to voice mail.  _Way to go Marco._ Robert then had a better idea and called Marco from his own phone.

“Hello” The slurred voice came from the other end of the line “Robert, what’s wrong?”

“You are a fucking arse hole do you know that Marco?” Robert snapped.

“What the fuck are you talking about Robert?” Marco sounded very drunk, Robert wanted to wrap his arms around Marco and give him a hard shake, he could possibly be letting the best thing that ever happened to him go.

“Do you know your boyfriend has cried himself to sleep in the comfort of my arms?”

“Mario? Why what’s happened to him? Is everything ok?”

“Oh now you pretend to care after you ignore his texts and his phone calls!” Robert snapped. “In fact, you know what Marco? You don’t deserve him, you are just a stupid ass hole. Enjoy your life with Auba”

“Robert I-” Robert hung up, he has no time for fucking ass holes like Marco and his lame excuses.

Robert wrapped his arms around Mario and fell asleep next to him. Thank god they have already played the away game because Mario’s mind must be a mess right now.

“Good morning Mario, how are you feeling?” Robert gave Mario a light shake, who just grunted in response.

“Has Marco text or called me?” Mario said while sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry Mario” Robert said sadly, pressing Mario’s phone into the palm of his hand. Mario checked his messages then tossed his phone onto the floor, saying nothing.

Mario had been silent the whole way home on the team bus, Robert had agreed to drive Mario back home once then had arrived in Munich.

Mario absent minded pushed his key in the door, to find it already open. Mario swallowed and picked up his courage and opened the door to find Marco inside his house. He had forgotten he had given Marco a key in the first place.

“Mario” Marco ran up to him and took Mario by the hand and pulled him into a strong hug. “Do you trust me Mario?”

Mario couldn’t look Marco in the eye and quietly shook his head. “You ignored my texts and calls but uploaded pictures Pierre” Mario started to sob once again.

Marco took Mario’s chin into his hands and slowly tilted it so the younger one is looking him in the eye. “There is a reason why I was with Pierre last night, we were celebrating after spending a whole day looking for something special for you” Marco smiled.

“Something special for me?” Mario smiled, his eyes shining with the tears. “What did you find?”

Marco smiled because he’s finally started to gain Mario’s trust once again. “Do you trust me Mario?”

Mario nodded, still smiling. “Yes I do”

“good” Marco took a deep breath a dropped down onto one knee, holding a diamond ring in his hand. “Mario, will you marry me?”

Mario started to cry even more than he done before. “Of course I will Marco” Mario pulled Marco back to his feet and let his now fiancé place the ring on his finger and only then did he pull him into a big hug.

“The only reason i’ve been with Pierre the last couple of weeks because you are such a princess and it’s hard to find things for you”

Mario hummed as he pressed his head against Marco’s heart beat. “I love you more than anything in this world”    

“I know darling and I love you too”

 

_This work is based on a request_

_Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog_

_found here[[x]](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
